cheyennefandomcom-20200214-history
Mustang Trail
Cheyenne joins an estranged married couple on a risky business venture to wrangle Mustangs from south of the border. Ridingwithmustangs-mustangtrail.jpg||linktext=Cheyenne wrangles mustangs south of the border. Victoriacooksoutdoors-mustangtrail.jpg||linktext=Victoria has trouble cooking outdoors, but isn't accepting of Cheyenne's help. Beggertbetrays-mustangtrail.jpg||linktext=Beggert betrays Cheyenne and the Wilsons to Chato. Episode Notes * Add episode trivia and notable guest stars in a bulleted list here Errors and Continuity Nitpicks * Notice any? Add them here. Real World References * Notice any? Add them here. Plot Cheyenne visits the home of his friend Joe Baker. The pair were going to go in together on a business venture, but since then Joe's taken so sick he can't even shake Cheyenne's hand. The venture is still available: wrangling mustangs below the border and bringing them in to sell to cattle ranchers. The only problem is there's a renegade Mescalero indian named Chato who has robbed and killed others who have tried. Undeterred, Cheyenne sets out for town to find Baker's partner, Sam Wilson. As he and Sam have a friendly chat, they are interrupted by Sam's wife, Victoria. She's not happy with Bodie for his showing up late and for the rough first impression she had of him earlier in the day. Victoria leads the effort to hire a replacement for Cheyenne's partner and picks Jed Beggert, a rough-and-tumble cowboy who literally beats his competition for the job. She also makes some interesting supply choices, and Cheyenne is more than unhappy when he finds out she's coming along. The first day on the trail is a hot, dusty affair and Victoria is obviously uncomfortable. Cheyenne tries to accommodate her, and she responds curtly to his every effort. Her skills as a camp cook are extremely lacking, and when Cheyenne makes a suggestion for improvement she runs off. Sam follows and tries to comfort her, but she blames him for her humiliation and the team's setbacks. The group stops in a town south of the border to hire more hands. They also pick up a gold prospector named Taylor Brock who says he's on the run from Chato. After riding into open country, the group sights a large herd of mustangs. Cheyenne leads the men in setting up corrals and traps. Two out of their first three attempts to wrangle some of the herd are successful. Sam's group brings in a beautiful black stallion that the Mexican cowboys call El Diablo. He promises the horse to Victoria, but he can't keep the promise because Jed wants him, and Sam made a deal with Jed that as part of his pay he gets his pick from all the horses. Jed goes to work beating and whipping the stallion into submission, but Cheyenne leaps into the pen and knocks Jed down to stop the abuse. That night around the fire, Sam and Cheyenne talk about the couple's past and the reasons behind why Victoria treats Sam so poorly. After all are asleep, Brock gets up and slinks off. They don't notice he's gone until morning. Certain that Brock is Chato's spy, the mood in the camp becomes nervous and work continues in haste. The next day, Victoria makes Jed an offer for the black stallion which he rejects and forces her to kiss him. She fights him off, but he warns her he’ll try again. Later, someone sights Chato’s raiders riding toward them and everyone preps to make a run for it with the mustangs. It’s now that Jed reveals his true colors. He and Brock were working for Chato all along. He plans to take the stallion and Victoria with him and shoot Cheyenne in the back. As he’s lining up his shot, El Diablo rears behind and stomps him to death. With Jed taken care of, everyone saddles up and it’s a mad dash to escape the raiders. As they head for the border, Sam takes over the wagon and leads the raiders away from the others with Cheyenne following behind. They lead the raiders into one of the mustang traps and then start shooting. Trapped in a dead end, the Mescaleros rush off but not before Sam is shot. Victoria and the others wait anxiously across the border. She sees Cheyenne driving toward them and tearfully accuses him of abandoning Sam to die. Cheyenne nods to the back of the wagon and she sees Sam lying there, wounded but very much alive. Victoria showers him with affection and everyone rides back to the US. The mission is a success. Cheyenne has his mustangs so he can help Joe, and the Wilsons have rekindled their love for each other. Quotes "Poor dumb beast couldn't help himself." "Poor dumb beast is the one who's riding." :''- Cheyenne makes a bad first impression on Victoria after a near collision sends her new dress into a water trough.'' "I swear, Cheyenne, some times you're so slow-witted I wonder you don't break a leg in a gopher hole." "Second time today I've been called dumb. What slipped past me this time?" :''- Joe makes fun of Cheyenne, and he's getting tired of it.'' "If you aren't the mangiest bunch of critters I ever did see. Why, any half-brained child would know better than to trust any one of ya any further than a flea could toss a hound dog." :''- Jed Begert demoralizes his competition for a job.'' "I assume you'll be on time, Mr. Bodie." "I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll sleep in the hen house right next to the roosters." :''- Victoria doesn't find Cheyenne funny at all.'' "Look at that Brock. He can't keep his eyes off that money."'' '' "You ever see a man out here that didn't stare hungry at money?" "Yeah. You."' :''- '''Jed compares Cheyenne to their new partner eyeing Victoria's strong box.'' Purchase Cheyenne Season 2 www.clintwalker.com or www.amazon.com Category:TV Episode Category:Season Two Category:Shirtless Scene Category:Indian Attack Category:Cattle Drive Category:South of the Border Story Category:Need Text Photos Category:NeedsInfoBox